1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks on electrical cords of television sets and other electrical items to prevent their unauthorized use.
2. Relation To Prior Art
Previous locks for electrical cords are known but do not provide the convenience of use, versatility and adaptability to aesthetic structure and design provided by this invention.
Different but related locks for plugs on electrical cords are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,572, issued to Surrey at al, taught a plug-lock box that was limited to a sliding door having an edge aperture for receiving electrical cord. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,636, issued to Boyer et al, described a hollow body for receiving a cord plug and matching apertures for receiving shackles or a "hasp" of a padlock for holding on a lid with a cord aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,122, issued to Burke, Jr., was limited to a lock-out enclosure comprising a cylindrical tube for receiving a cord plug and having a cylindrical flange on an end cap with a means for permanently locking the cylindrical flange to one end of the cylindrical tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,873, issued to Brackett, Jr., taught a plug lock having a housing with a first end closed and a second end having a closure with a tongue extended through the first end and a means for locking the tongue to the first end to prevent removal of the second end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,824, issued to Jason et al, taught a plug lock-out device having an open-ended housing with an opening at one end large enough to receive a cord plug, a central divider for receiving circuit prongs of the plug and a lock means for preventing exit of the plug from the open-ended housing.